


The Illusion of Safety

by theQueenofSaviors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vampire Kara Danvers, Vampire Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theQueenofSaviors/pseuds/theQueenofSaviors
Summary: Kara follows Alex to Midvale, where she meets Lena Luthor, an Original vampire. Kara is positive she’s never met Lena, but those green eyes are so familiar. Kara uncovers her past while dealing with her present.OrSupergirl meets the Vampire Diaries with my own twist.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

Kara pulled into a parking lot of a rundown motel in the worse part of National City, dread rumbling in her stomach. Something heavy and wrong pressed on her chest as she stared at the flickering sign saying ‘Vacancy.’ She tapped the steering wheel nervously, needing to do something to get rid of her jitters. 

Winn used surveillance cameras to track Alex down to this location and saw Alex enter a room with two women, less than an hour ago. Getting out of her truck, Kara’s nerves only seemed to jump ten folds at the thought of what Alex might be doing with the two women. She was making her way to the front desk when a scream had her running towards the sound. 

Using inhuman speed, she was there in a blink and nearly knocked down a middle-aged woman running out of the motel room. Kara caught the woman by the shoulders, a nametag on her shirt letting Kara know she was part of the motel staff. 

“Stop screaming”, Kara looked her straight in the eyes. “You will forget what you saw tonight. You will go to your manager; tell them you feel sick and go home for the night.” 

The woman walked away in a daze, the compulsion taking effect. Kara watched her disappear down the pathway, before turning her focus on a partly opened door. Gulping, she slowly pushed it open to reveal a horrifying scene. There was blood everywhere. It was on the floor, on the walls, and on the bed. She swallowed roughly at all the blood, her heart twisting at knowing Alex was behind this. 

Closing the door behind her, Kara noticed a lump underneath the sheets. Pulling it back, Kara looked away at the sight of two lifeless bodies. Their eyes and mouths were wide open, a look of terror on their faces. By the looks of it, the women weren’t compelled, meaning they had felt everything. Every single pain as Alex tore into them and drank them dry. 

She drew the sheets up, not being able to look at them any second longer. Immediately, Kara went to work and cleaned up the mess, taking the bodies to her truck. She hated feeling like the only thing she was good for lately was digging up graves, hiding the bodies left behind by Alex. She drove outside of the city, going deep into the woods and buried the bodies. At this point, she was practically an expert, getting the job done quickly and efficiently.

On her way back to her truck, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and fished it out, answering Winn’s call. “She wasn’t there.” 

“Shit.” There was a heavy sigh on the other end. “She must know we are on her trail.”

“Any leads?” She asked, throwing the shovel in the back of her truck. 

“Not yet.”

Winn sounded tired and her heart bathed in guilt. She should have tackled this alone, without burdening anyone, but she was selfish when it came to Alex and had thoughtlessly asked Winn for help. 

But she should have known better. Winn admired Alex, like a little brother would admire their big sister, and she should have known he would give it his all, sacrificing his own wellbeing in the process. 

“Get some rest Winn, let’s call it a night.” 

“Are you sure?” 

She smiled at his loyalty, knowing he would keep on pushing if she asked but again, guilt cut her already fragile heart. 

“I’m sure. Besides the sun will be up shortly.” She added, not wanting Winn to question the reason she was cutting the hunting party short because if he suspected it was for his benefit, he would stubbornly stay up all night wanting to prove his devotion. 

“Go to sleep Winn.” 

“Will do.”

She put her phone away when the line went dead. Leaning against her truck, she stared at the stars, a faint smile appearing on her lips. The stars twinkled brightly, and it reminded her of a time when Alex was still Alex and they were traveling North on foot, passing the time by giving the stars ridiculous names. 

But as quickly as her smile appeared, it disappeared. Not having any memories other than the ones she made with her sister, it tore Kara that she could no longer reach into her mind and pull on happy memories without them being tarnished. 

Starting her truck, she drove to M’gann’s and in fifteen minutes, Kara was walking into a poorly lit vampire bar. Right upon entering, she was fending off a human, one of those humans that hung around these bars, wanting to get a high on being fed on. Ignoring the woman barring her neck, she walked straight to the bar. M’gann greeted her with a smile before handing her a cup of animal blood. 

“I hear that stuff is horrible.” M’gann’s face contorted in disgust. 

Kara shrugged. “It’s okay, besides I wouldn’t know the alternative.” 

Megan gave her a bewildered look. “You and your sister, you guys are some odd vampires.” 

Kara chuckled. “You wouldn’t be the first to say that.” 

“I haven’t seen much of her lately”, Megan said with a questioning look. 

Kara swallowed thickly, the question making her wish the world would open up and swallow her alive, all so she could avoid this reality. 

“She’s out of – not herself right now.” 

The mental prodding felt like a tingling sensation inside her brain and she slammed her glass on the counter. 

“Don’t!” She felt the veins around her eyes rise. 

“Sorry, I only worry about you.” M’gann’s voice was soft, caring. 

The tingling subsided but the smell of her magic lingered. Megan was a powerful witch. She comes from the Martian line. Some even say her mentor was the great and powerful J’onn J’onzz. She was powerful enough to read minds. It wasn’t something she often did but when she did, it was for good reason. 

“I appreciate it but it’s something I want to keep to myself. It’s something I need to fix on my own.” She drank the rest of the blood, feeling her body rejuvenate. 

“I respect that.” Megan reached underneath the bar table, retreating a key. “Here’s your room key.” 

Kara took the key, saying her farewells before retiring for the day. She hardly slept, tossing and turning all day, eventually she dozed off and was pulled into a dream, another memory. 

_Kara had woken up in the middle of the woods, without a shred of memory. Only remembering her name, a voice that didn’t belong to her whispered it in her head. It was snowing but she didn’t feel it as she wandered through the woods._

_She searched for shelter, for anything, or anyone and became desperate when a sensation on the top of her skin was telling her danger was approaching. She didn’t know what the danger was, only that she needed to find shelter._

_Then the sun begun to rise, and her skin burst into flames. Screaming out in pain, she used the snow to put it out, but it kept on happening, over and over. Strangely, after putting out the flames, her skin had no marks, no evidence of the burns she should be showing._

_Quickly, she realized the sun was the cause of her misfortune. She started to run, hiding underneath trees and magically found a cabin deep in the woods. It was abandoned, at least that was what Kara had thought. She stayed there, staying safe while trying to make sense of everything._

_Right as the sun set, her thirst started. A scorching burn in her throat, driving her mad with thirst. Her mind urged her to find liquid to ease the pain, but water wasn’t working, nothing was working and then the owner of the cabin came home._

_It was like she became an animal, a predator. The owners heart beat was all she could hear, all she cared about. The veins on the owner’s neck vibrated, calling to Kara, and without any thoughts, she attacked._

_That was when Alex had arrived._

Kara woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. She bolted up when she saw Winn’s name. “Winn”, she greeted and swung her legs, reaching for her pants. 

“Traffic cameras caught Alex going east. To Midvale.”

“On my way”, she pulled her pants up, ending the call. 

The sun had set only minutes ago. She could smell it, feel the lingering warmth. The engine of her truck roared as she set off to Midvale, hoping to catch Alex before she left town. According to her GPS, the town was two hours away, but she made it there in an hour. She drove straight to town square at around eight in the evening, parking her car outside a lively bar. She had received a text from Winn, telling her he had caught sight of Alex at a bar called The DEO. 

Zipping up her jacket, Kara covered her head with her hoodie, obscuring her face as she entered the crowded bar. Stuffing her hands in her front pocket, she slowly and cautiously circled the bar, hoping to catch sight of her sister. Walking past a group of drunk men playing pool, Kara paused when she saw a familiar figure. In the middle of the dance floor, Alex was dancing with a brunette covered in tattoos, her arms wrapped around the woman’s waist, pressing their bodies close. 

Kara stayed frozen, afraid of moving and catching Alex’s attention. She needed to figure out a way to get to her sister and get her out of here safely, without drawing attention. She was in the middle of formulating a plan when she felt her blood go cold. Alex was looking directly at her, a murderous look on her face. 

Kara kept eye contact, afraid of blinking and losing sight of Alex. The deadly look on Alex’s face morphed into a sadistic grin, looking unnatural on her sister’s face. She remembered her sister’s soft and loving face; it was nothing like what she was seeing now. 

Alex whispered in the woman’s ear and winked at Kara before she disappeared in a blink. Kara sped away, trying to keep track of her sister’s movement but was stopped in her track by a solid body, hurtling her towards an alley wall. Kara hit the wall hard, her breath knocked out of her and before she could recover, a hand was pushing into her windpipe. 

She tried to push back, tried to unlatch the hand around her throat but it was impossible. Whoever had a hold of her, was strong. She blinked, trying to get her vision to clear and the first thing that she saw was piercing green eyes. 

The forest green eyes were attached to a beautiful woman, with raven hair, and a jawline to die for. Kara would be drooling all over the gorgeous vampire, if things were under different circumstances. 

The veins around the brunette eyes slowly faded. Angry eyes washed away, and a look of recognition appeared in green eyes before Kara was let go. She fell hard, groaning when her back landed on the unforgiving concreate floor. She hurried to her feet, coughing and rubbing her neck. 

“What the hell is your problem?” She spat. 

The brunette eyed her curiously before she took a step back. The green eye beauty was looking at her in wonderment but in seconds the look faded and the muscles around the brunette’s face hardened, a coldness seeping into her eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Kara eyed her, rubbing her healing throat. “I was looking for my sister.”

“Sister?” The brunette seemed bewildered by this and Kara frowned at the vampire’s odd behavior. 

“Yes, my sister. I would have caught her if you hadn’t stopped me”, she barked, upset with the vampire for interjecting her pursuit. 

The brunette seemed to snap out of whatever was occupying her mind and narrowed her eyes, raising her chin arrogantly. “You’re trespassing. I don’t allow other vampires in my territory.”

“Territory?” Kara whispered and felt a chill travel down her spine. 

Only the Luthor’s, the Original Family, could claim territory. Kara had heard stories about them. The vampire family that started it all. Lionel, Lillian, Lex, and Lena Luthor. She doubted the woman before her was Lillian, she looked far too young to be the mother of the Original Family, which meant Lena was standing before her. 

Lena grinned, raising her eyebrow when she caught Kara’s realization. “I don’t know how you made it past the protective barrier, but I’m giving you the option to leave Midvale on your own terms, before I send you out with fewer limbs.” 

“I – I didn’t know”, she winced at her stutter. She should be better at this, but Alex was always the one that dealt with this sort of stuff, Kara was always just backup. “I meant no disrespect. I’m only here for my sister. Once I have her, I will leave.” 

Lena tilted her head to the side, reading Kara. She squirmed under the attention, feeling like the Original could see right through her. “She went that way”, she motioned with her head. “I’m giving you another night to find your sister and get out. If you don’t, I will get involved and trust me when I say, you don’t want that.” 

Kara gave Lena a curt nod and exhaled when Lena disappeared. Standing alone in the dark alley, her stomach twisted uneasy, telling her everything wasn’t what it seemed. 

==

Lena barged into J’onn’s manor, almost taking the door off its hinge. The warlock was reading a book, a cup of tea next to him, looking relaxed without a care in the world. 

“What are you playing at?” She barked, shaking in anger. 

J’onn responded by lifting his finger, not sparing Lena a glance, and continued reading. Lena had half a mind to rip the book out of his hand and send the man flying against the wall, but she thought better of it and waited for him to finish reading the page. 

Eventually he bookmarked his book and looked up, his expression neutral. “I believe it’s safe to assume the reason for your outburst is because of our current visitors.” 

“How did they get in? I thought you had a protective barrier around Midvale.” Lena said through tight lips, seething with anger. 

“I did”, he said patiently, and Lena really wanted to rip his head off. “But plans have changed.” 

Lena frowned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “What do you mean?” 

“Things need to play out a certain way.” 

Lena waited for a further explanation but when J’onn merely sipped his tea, she clenched her hand. “I thought this was a partnership. I don’t do business with someone that doesn’t show their full hand. I’m not opposed to dragging you out of Midvale with one less leg attached to your body.” 

The air smelled like magic and Lena does her best not to react to the warlock’s power flex. 

“I would like to see you try”, he warned. 

“Look, we both want the same thing and I think it’s best if we are on the same page”, she gritted out. 

She wasn’t a fan of the turn of events, but she needed J’onn, as much as he needed her. She could act out of emotion or she could act like a Luthor and use her head. It was better to keep things civil, especially with arguably the most powerful warlock on Earth. 

J’onn tilted his head in agreement. “I received a call. A seer had a premonition. I was told to lift the protective barrier. Things need to unfold the way she foresaw.”

“That means hundreds of vampires are going to flock to Midvale”, she stated, not liking the idea of her town being once again overtaken by vampires. 

“Yes, they are.” 

“They are going to try and free him.” 

“Yes, they will.” 

Lena let out a frustrated sigh at J’onn’s less than stellar attitude. “What makes this seer so reliable anyways?” She asked, trying to find a fault in all of this, so maybe she could convince J’onn to lift the barrier again, casting away their new visitors. 

“It’s Nia Nal.”

The name sealed everything. Nia Nal came from a long line of highly gifted seers. In fact, Lena knew the girl’s great grandma and used to trust Nul Nal with her life. There was no longer any doubt in Lena’s mind that they had to do what Nia asked of them. 

“There’s another thing”, J’onn said carefully. “Once a vampire enters, they can’t leave. That was made abundantly clear by Nia.” 

Everything crashed around her, a chilly feeling ran down her spine. Ghosts of her past found their way back to her and Lena wished she had been prepared for it. 

“Next time give me a heads up. This partnership won’t work if we keep each other in the dark”, she said and turned to leave, but stopped at the sound of J’onn voice. 

“I’m sorry it had to be her. I think you have always known, she needed to be a part of this.” 

Lena said nothing and left, this time pulling the door off its hinge.


	2. Chapter 2

**1912**

Coming back to Midvale was causing Lena to feel an array of emotions. It had been twenty years since Lena had last set eyes on her childhood home. It was different, bigger. Over the years, Lilian had expanded the once small cottage house and turned it into a manor. Her eyes followed the height of the manor, squinting when the sun beamed down at her. 

She touched the small ring on her right hand, a reminder of the protection spell. A daylight ring was something all vampires wished they had but only the Luthor’s possessed such a powerful amulet. Most witches and warlocks despised vampires, but Lex had seduced a naïve witch named Eve, convincing her to enchant the rings and killing her after doing so. 

“Are we reminiscing?” Lex said behind her. 

“It looks so different.”

“Mother really added a lot of additions. She had Lord oversee everything while we were gone”, he told her. 

Lena rolled her eyes at the mention of Maxwell Lord. He willingly bared his neck for Lillian, in order to fill his pockets with money. 

“Why are we back? Don’t you think it’s a bit early”, she said, looking around at the servants. “What if someone recognizes us?”

Every couple hundred years they always navigated back to Midvale and would stay a decade or two, leaving when it became noticeable they weren’t aging. They would then travel to another town, repeat the same process and eventually, after a century or two, they would return home. 

However, Lex had insisted on returning early and she feared there was a terrible reason behind it. 

“I took care of it”, he said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I killed anyone that might remember us.” He started walking towards the manor. 

Lena walked after him and hissed. “You can’t go around killing an entire town.” 

He stopped abruptly and faced her with a sinister smile. “Yes, I can.”

Lena remained silent and mourned. She mourned for the man her brother used to be before that faithful night. He used to be so kind, willing to help anyone but then they were cursed and everything changed. 

“I’ve enlisted contenders for your new maid. I know you like to hire them personally. They will be arriving shortly, you’ll meet them in your study”, he told her before disappearing inside the manor. 

“Don’t look so gloom darling”, Lillian came to stand next to her. 

“This place is almost unrecognizable”, she eyed the manor. “Nothing like how father built it”, she whispered, the thought of her father feeling like a stab to her gut. 

“That’s the point”, her mother barked. 

Locking her jaw, Lena turned to her mother. “Why are were here, mother?” 

Lillian smiled cheekily, a danger in her eyes. “I missed our home. I just had to see all the new additions to the manor and Lex was kind enough to allow us to return early.” 

Oddly, Lillian wasn’t trying to conceal her lies. Granted, Lena had spent a hundred plus year with this woman and knew all her tells, but normally her mother was better at hiding things from her. It seemed Lex and Lillian could care less if Lena suspected something was amiss. It was strange. 

“I believe your audience has arrived”, Lillian pointed at a group of maids getting off a carriage. 

Lena turned, sighing at the group of women. Deciding to leave her investigation behind for today, she made her way inside, ready to meet the group of new potential maids. 

==

The House of El.

The most powerful, respected, and noble family of vampire hunters. Kara was the youngest member and also the most promising. She had been trained as far back as she could remember. Trained by her father, Zor-El, and her mother, Alura. Two very gifted vampire hunters. 

She was thirteen when she killed her first vampire. The first of many. 

One year ago, at the age of twenty, Kara and the entire House of El moved to Midvale. The town was infamous for vampire active. It was practically the breeding ground for vampires. Six centuries ago, the Original Family had been created here. The first generation of vampires. Midvale had this old magic surrounding it, calling vampires from all corners of the world. This was the best place to be for hunters. 

A few weeks ago, word spread about a rich family moving to Midvale. It alarmed them because there weren’t many people in the world that had the kind of money this new family did. It didn’t take long to find out the Luthor’s were coming back to Midvale. Most hunters stayed away from the Original Family because there was no known way of killing them but the House of El was fierce, determined to bring an end to all vampires. 

So, Kara was bestowed with an important mission and after hearing about the disappearance of dozens of townspeople, she was more determined than ever to bring an end to the Original Family. 

That was how Kara found herself inside the Luthor manor, in line to meet the youngest member of the family. She was tasked with infiltrating the Luthor home and find out their secrets, hoping to learn a way to kill an Original. 

“I heard they brought land all over the world when it was less than pennies and saw their richest grow over the years”, a young bubbly girl next to Kara spoke up, bouncing on the heel of her feet. 

“That’s not what I heard”, said a redhead woman with a mischief smile. “I heard their grandfather struck oil, leaving them with a fortune.” 

It was all rumors, spread by the Luthor’s themselves. Stories to keep the locals guessing, to stop them from uncovering the truth. Kara kept her face neutral, not reacting to the women’s chatter. She was aware of prying eyes; the Originals roaming the mansion and couldn’t afford to show any emotion that might give her away. 

The door leading to Lena’s study opened, the sound echoing down the corridor, and a woman who had earlier introduced herself as Jess, stepped out. 

“Kara Danvers. Lady Luthor will see you.” 

She was the first one to be called and she timidly made her way to Jess, not missing the haughty looks being directed her way by the other potential maids. Jess gestured for her to enter and Kara cautiously stepped inside. Lena sat behind a desk, her attention on a piece of parchment and Kara silently stood there, waiting for Lena to acknowledge her. 

When Lena eventually looked up, Kara wasn’t prepared. There had been whispers of Lena’s beauty, but words didn’t come close to describing Lena’s gorgeous features. However, Kara quickly reminded herself of who Lena was, of the dangers Lena pose to the world. Scolding her features, Kara stood taller, an air of confidence suddenly surrounded her, and it caught Lena’s attention. 

“My name is Kara”, she said confidently. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lady.”

Lena arched an eyebrow, a pleased look appearing in her eyes. The Original leaned back and openly appraised Kara before shooting her a flirtatious smile. 

“You have quite the recommendations”, Lena’s voice was light, alluring, and Kara knew it was the Original using her vampire prowess to influence her. “Lords from around the land praise your work.” 

It was all fabricated, letters forged by her family, to give her the upper hand. “I’ve been a maid since a tender age. Serving dozens of ladies. It would be a great honor to serve you my lady. I would be at your beckon call, anything you need, at whatever time you should need it.” 

“Come closer”, Lena waved her over. 

Kara walked slowly, maintaining eye contact. She was very familiar with how fast vampires could be and had to be prepared for any slight movement. 

“I received a letter from Lady Veronica. She’s interesting, is she not?” Lena laughed warmly. “Tell me, how was it being her maid?” Lena asked, a kind smile on her face but Kara knew the real reason behind the question. 

Veronica Sinclair was the only letter not fabricated. Kara’s family believed it was important for her to develop a good reputation with a family the Luthor’s trusted. Therefore, Kara had been a maid for the heiress for about a year. Veronica Sinclair was not pleasant. She was spoiled, rude, and a nightmare to work for. 

“Lady Veronica is a pleasure. Her and her family treated me well, I would work for her and her family again if giving the chance. I have nothing but great things to say about the Sinclair family.” 

Lena regarded her, green eyes bright and piercing. “You can do your job and you do it well, I have a pile of letters saying so. What I’m looking for is loyalty. My privacy is important, I hope you understand that.”

“I do, my lady.”

The Original regarded her again and Kara swore the vampire licked her teeth. “Jess send the other women away. I believe I have found my maid.” 

Jess looked at Lena with wide-eyes, but snapped out of it quickly, rushing to the door and stepping out of the study. 

“You will start tomorrow. I will give you today to get your affairs in order. You will be given holidays to see your family and only then. Will that be a problem?”

It wasn’t an odd request; most maids took residence at their house of service. “Of course not.” 

“Fantastic. I look forward to your company, Kara”, Lena practically purred her name, giving Kara some sort of affect. The hair on her arms rising, alerting her of danger but also of something else. 

Clearing her throat, Kara stumbled through her farewells, noticing the playful smile on the Originals mouth. Walking out of the study, Kara avoided eye contact with the rest of the women. There were whispers, colorful words being directed her way. Expressing their displeasure for Kara becoming Lena’s maid. 

Once outside, Kara walked, reaching two miles away from the Luthor manor and was happy to see a carriage waiting for her on the side of the road. Upon reaching it, her cousin Kal got out, greeting her with a smile. 

“How did it go?” 

She put her finger up, asking him to be quiet. She wasn’t sure how well vampire hearing was and didn’t feel like testing it. He seemed to understand her train of thought, signaling for her to get in the carriage. The horse started moving, the carriage swaying side to side. Kal was at the helm, guiding them home, leaving Kara inside the carriage by herself. 

She looked out at the trees, hoping to push away all her doubts and fears. Her family was tasking her with something big. She wasn’t sure why they decided she should be the one to do it. She was the least experienced, the youngest. She thought surely her mother or aunt would take on a task so important. Yet, it was giving to her, and they always spoke like she was the only one, there was no other option. 

Arriving at their town, the carriage came to a full stop and Kara didn’t wait for Kal to open the door. Stepping out, she was greeted by her parents. It was still fairly early, the townspeople going about their day. Sending greetings their way. 

None of them knew of the House of El’s true nature but they knew of their kindness and they received nothing but love and respect from the townspeople. Her mother hugged her, looking at her so proudly and her equally proud father smiled at her. 

Entering the small home, Kara smelled something cooking and saw her aunt and uncle in the kitchen preparing something. 

“So, how did it go?” Her uncle Jor-El was the first to speak. 

Kal shrugged. “She wouldn’t tell me.” 

“She chose me.” She revealed, smiling at the satisfied smiles on her families faces. “She didn’t even meet the rest of the women. It was very strange. Even her right hand seemed surprised by the fact. Isn’t is strange? She automatically picked me.” 

“Doesn’t surprise me one bit”, Kal chuckled and Kara’s eyes landed on her cousin, completely missing the serious looks shared among her parents, aunt, and uncle. “You are far too pleasant; nobody can really deny you anything.” He smiled good nature, a twinkle in his eye. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Thanks, Kal.” She ducked her head, never knowing how to take a compliment. 

“We are all proud of you”, her mother pipped up. “I presume you start tomorrow.” 

“I do.”

“Kal will be grounds keeper”, Jor-El said. 

“I can’t go in the manor, but I’ll be there three times a week in case you find yourself in any trouble”, Kal said. 

“But it’s far too risky to share information with your cousin when he’s there”, her father warned. 

“Lena said I will have holidays to spend with family.” 

“Very well. That’s when you will share any information you might have on the Originals.” 

Kara nodded and thought of the upcoming holidays. Thanksgiving was one month away, proceeded by Christmas. It would be perfect, giving her enough time to find any information. 

“Kara, please, stay safe. If they even suspect, they won’t hesitate to kill you.” Jor-El told her. 

“I can handle myself.” 

Her uncle smiled warmly. “I know you can. You are strong and fierce and I’m a proud uncle. But there will be three originals, against one hunter. I don’t fancy losing my favorite niece.” 

Kara smiled at his words. “I’m your only niece.” 

“Doesn’t change the fact you are still my favorite.” 

And that, right there, was why Kara would do anything for her family. They loved and protected each other. Hunted together. Stayed together. Never hunting with other hunter families. It was how they kept their identities a secret and it was the reason Lena didn’t recognize her as a hunter. 

“Regardless, I will stay close even after I finish my grounds keeper duties. Any sign of danger, I will go in.” Kal said with a passionate determination. 

“Kal, you can’t be seen lingering. The Luthor’s might catch wind of you.”

“Stealth is my middle name”, his tone was playful before turning serious. “I promise to be safe. I’m not leaving you without backup.” 

Relinquishing, Kara nodded, knowing there would be no changing her cousins mind. “Very well.” 

“Come honey, let’s get you ready”, her mother pulled on her arm gently.

Kara and her mother expertly packed her specially crafted dresses, designed to hide all her weapons. Her mother was uncharacteristically quiet, her mother’s nerves practically suffocating Kara. 

“Don’t worry mom. You and dad have trained me well. I won’t fail.” 

Her mother smiled warmly but remained quiet. 

“What is it?

But instead of answering, her mother just kept on helping her back. It wasn’t until everything was prepared for tomorrow, that her mother tugged her down on the bed.

“This assignment will be a challenge. It’s going to ask a lot from you, maybe too much. You’ll be tested, not just physically or mentally, but emotionally as well. We wouldn’t have tasked you with this duty if we didn’t believe in you”, her mother finished, her eyes watering, something telling on her face, but Kara couldn’t quite decipher it. “I want you to know, at the end of all of this, your father and I will be very proud of you and will love you with everything we have.” 

Her chest felt lighter at the words, her shoulders sagging with happiness. “I know mom. I will make you all so proud.” 

==

Lena was unpacking when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. “Come in”, she called out, looking up when the door opened. 

Lex peeked his head inside and smiled, showcasing his perfect white teeth. Opening the door wider, he stepped inside, a blonde woman following close behind. Noticing the woman’s far off look, Lena ignored it and kept on unpacking. 

“I heard you selected your maid”, Lex said. “Heard she’s tall, blonde, and awfully athletic.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow in question, stopping her action to look at her brother. “Since when have you been interested in maid affairs?” 

Lex shrugged, smiling playfully. “You seem to have a type. Can you blame your brother for wanting to tease you a little?”

It was true Lena had a preference and Kara checked off everything on her list. She was tall, blonde, gorgeous, and built like a champion. Shamefully, Lena choose Kara more for looks than for her qualifications. It was completely selfish, but she supposed years of living without rules could do that to a person. 

“You know you can’t play with the help”, he smirked. 

“It doesn’t stop you”, she nodded in the direction of the blonde woman by the door. 

“I know you aren’t thrilled with being back. I understand this town brings back a lot of bad memories”, Lex said, and Lena thought back to the day they became vampires, to the sacrifice her father made so they could become immortals. “But mother missed our home, our town. I thought it would do us all some good to be back.”

It was a lie. 

She knew Lex was up to something but hadn’t figured it out yet. Her mother and brother always kept her out of the loop. She’s soft, Lex said. She’s not a true Luthor, her mother often said. Lena wasn’t about destruction and power, despite her nature. It killed her knowing what her family had become. 

She often didn’t sleep, knowing they were the cause of a plague of vampires on this world. It sat heavily on her conscious. Her brother didn’t share the same sentiment, wanting nothing more than to overtake humans. 

“I hope you aren’t too upset with me”, he looked at her with caring eyes, but Lena could see through the manipulation. However, she had to play along. “I only want our family to be happy and together.” 

“I could never be upset with you, brother.” 

The words seemed to work, a delighted smile emerging on her brother’s face. “I hope you accept my apology”, he gestured for the blonde woman to step forward. “I know you have a preference for blonde women. I picked her, just for you.” 

It was a test. She didn’t freely feed like her family, but she needed to play the part, at least around her family. It was the only way to gain their trust. Only way they would fully accept her and involve her in whatever scheme they were currently conducting. 

“She does have a pretty neck”, she grinned and reached out for the woman’s hand. 

She could feel her brother’s eyes on her. The veins around her eyes rushed to the forefront and she felt her fangs extend. Tilting the girl’s neck to the side, Lena leaned forward and sunk her teeth in delicate fresh. Warm, delicious blood rushed to her mouth and she moaned around a soft throat. 

It had been days since she last fed, and Lena kept that in mind as she drank. She couldn’t lose control. She couldn’t allow herself to get lost in the rush, in the taste. She listened, making sure the woman’s heartbeat didn’t get too weak. Eventually, she pulled back, whimpering at the lack of warm blood in her mouth. 

“Full already, sis?” 

“I had a big lunch”, she lied. 

Before she could blink, Lex yanked the woman away and sunk his teeth in the woman’s neck, not at all gentle with the way he fed. Lena looked away, knowing Lex was going to drain her and there was nothing she could do about it. Seconds later, the blonde woman’s lifeless body fell to the floor, her heart no longer beating. 

Lena stared at the dead woman, masking her internal turmoil. 

“Fortunately, I didn’t.” He laughed sadistically. “I’ll have someone get the body”, he said without remorse, walking away from Lena. “Being back, it’s a good thing”, he turned to Lena before leaving. “It’s going to bring our family closer together. You’ll see.” 

Lena plastered a fake smile. “Of course.”

Lex left, leaving Lena with a lifeless body, and an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. I'm having a blast writing this story. I hope you guys continue to read.


	3. Chapter 3

_“I don’t remember.”_

_Alex squinted her eyes, studying her. “What’s the last thing you remember?”_

_“I woke up in the forest with no memory and then the sun it uh – “, Kara stopped talking, not sure how the short haired woman would react to what she was going to say. She had heard of people being burned at the stake for suspicion of witch craft and she feared Alex might think she was a witch._

_“It burned”, Alex said with understanding eyes._

_Relief flooded Kara’s body. “Yes”, she stepped closer to Alex, happy someone knew, someone understood. “What is that?”_

_“You don’t know what you are.”_

_Something must have clicked with Alex because she dropped her head, a defeat in her posture. She rubbed the back of her neck, looking anywhere but Kara. Kara frowned at this, not liking the change in behavior._

_“Please, tell me.”_

_Alex shot her a sad stare and exhaled, as if the next words would be hard to say. “It’s going to sound crazy. You might not believe me.”_

_“The sun burns my skin and I almost – “, Kara pointed at the door, on the other side was the owner of the cabin, and she remembered the way she reacted when she had first seen the woman. She wasn’t exactly sure why she had attacked the woman, only that her eyes were drawn to the woman’s neck. “Please, just tell me what’s happening.”_

_“You’re a vampire.”_

_Kara definitely wasn’t expecting that. Vampires were folk tales, something they told kids, so they won’t stay out late._

_“I told you it would be hard to believe.”_

_Kara thought back to all the stories. The sun. Stakes. Blood. Kara’s eyes shot wide open. That was what she going to do to the woman. She wanted to drink her blood. Even now, the thought of sinking her teeth into flesh had her mouthwatering. She brought a trembling hand to her mouth._

_“No”, she whispered, not being to control her tremors._

_“I’m sorry”, Alex told her, and it sounded like she meant it, like she really felt for Kara. “We aren’t all bad.”_

_“We?” Her voice was shaky, tears spilling._

_“I’m a vampire. There’s more of us. Lots of us. We aren’t all bad.”_

_Kara ran her fingers through her hair, shifting her gaze. Now that everything had settled down, Kara could feel it. Feel the power coursing through her. If she concentrated, she could hear a small animal walking outside the cabin. She could hear a heartbeat next door. Shutting her eyes, more tears fell._

_“Is this part of the process? Forgetting.”_

_Alex shook her head. “No. We all remember. I’m not sure why you can’t.”_

_Swallowing, Kara felt the burning in her throat intensify. “I’m hungry but I don’t want to hurt anyone.”_

_Alex nodded in understanding. “Some us only drink from animals. It’s not ideal but it’s better than losing control and killing someone.”_

_“Have you ever killed someone?” Kar asked hesitantly, not knowing if she wanted to know the truth. She had just met Alex, but she appeared to be noble and maybe if somehow Alex had gone without killing, she could too._

_“Never.”_

_Hope rose within Kara._

_“Will you teach me?”_

_“Yes.”_

The blaring of her alarm woke Kara and she jumped out of bed, picking up her phone on her way to the bathroom. Calling Winn, he picked up on the first ring. 

“She’s still there”, he informed her. 

“Good morning, Winn.” Her tone was bright and teasing. 

“It’s night time”, he shot back. 

“You know what I mean”, she rolled her eyes. “We never greet each other anymore, just straight to business.”

There was silence on the other end before his voice cut through. “Good morning, Kara”, he said with a light tone and Kara pictured him smiling on the other end. “How’s Midvale?”

“Not great”, she said honestly. “Apparently, Midvale is Luthor territory.” She started to brush her teeth. 

“Shit.” Winn said alarmed. “And you’re still alive?” 

Kara spit out the toothpaste. “Surprisingly, I am. It’s Lena Luthor. She gave me until tonight to find Alex and get her out of here.”

“What happens if you don’t find her?” 

Kara sighed, starting the shower. “I really don’t want to think about that.” 

“Be careful Kara, the Originals are known for being brutal.”

Kara thought back to Lena and felt her heart do a weird thing, something she had never experienced. 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Winn. 

“How do you do that?’ Kara said, not at all surprised Winn was able to read her emotions, even though miles separated them. 

“Nerd intuition.”

“It’s more powerful than magic”, she teased. “I’m not sure, exactly.” She answered him before pausing, trying to formulate her thoughts and was grateful when Winn allowed her the silence. “There’s something about Midvale. Something about Lena. My gut tells me I should know more but I can’t quite figure it out.” 

“Maybe you’ve been there before”, Winn offered. “You do have that big missing gap.” 

Kara leaned against the sink, the idea of finding out pieces of her past felt like a stab through the heart. She had given up long ago of ever knowing anything about her past, but something moved in her gut, telling her this place was connected to her somehow. 

“Any hits on Alex?” She asked, wanting a distraction. Anything to stop her from thinking about her past. 

“Not yet”, Winn answered, luckily not pushing the previous topic. 

“I’ll hit the local bars”, she started to remove her clothes, seeing steam coming from the shower. “I’ll call you later.” 

“Okay”, he sounded tired and Kara’s heart ached for her best friend. “And Kara?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Bring Alex home.” 

“I will.” 

==

A hundred years, Lena thought. 

A hundred years since she last laid eyes on Kara. A hundred years of obsessing over the blonde. Wondering how Kara was doing. Years of having to stop herself from going out and searching for Kara. Years of telling herself to move on but never being able to. Seeing Kara in the alley, it had felt unreal. She thought her dream of seeing Kara again was out of reach. Something that would follow her for many lifetimes, eventually being her undoing. Her mind told her to let go but her heart clung to the love she held for the blonde. A love that would often seep into her dreams. 

Many nights, she would dream of their reunion. The setting would change. The words would be different. But it would always end with Lena rushing to Kara’s arms. Warmth would surround Lena and familiar lips would find hers, making all those years of suffering worth it. Yet none of it happened. Because reality was harsh and punishing and everything Lena knew it to be. 

And it made her so angry. 

Angry because everything she loved, everything she wanted was right in front of her, and she couldn’t hug her, couldn’t kiss her, and couldn’t tell her how much she had missed her. An anger that only intensified when J’onn told her Kara was a part of this. Lena sacrificed everything to keep Kara safe. All the lonely nights were worth it because it meant Kara was far away from Midvale, far away from the Luthor’s. But now, the blonde was once again in the middle of everything. 

Every one of her impulses urged her to stay away from Kara but her proximity wouldn’t change the plans J’onn and Nia had for them. The best course of action would be to keep Kara nearby. That way Lena would get the extra help, but also, and most importantly, Lena could keep Kara safe. After debating with herself for most of the day, Lena eventually made up her mind and went searching for Kara. 

Lena found Kara in the woods, standing over a dead body. She stood in the shadows, giving herself a moment to soak in Kara’s beauty. A beauty that had increased over the years. Seeing Kara with modern clothes, it ignited parts of Lena that had been dormant for so long. Shaking away impure thoughts, Lena stepped out of the shadows, purposely stepping on a twig in order to alert the other vampire of her presences. 

Kara snapped her head up, her eyes showing a shade of fear. “Give me another night. I’m positive Alex will leave Midvale soon. She doesn’t stay in a town for very long. If I can’t find her, she will leave on her own.”

Lena looked down at the body. “Was that her doing?” 

“I’ll clean it up. It won’t be a problem.” 

Kara wore a pained look and Lena wondered how often Kara covered up for Alex. Hiding bodies was obviously something Kara found to be unsettling and it reminded Lena all of those times she had to witness Lex’s uncaring acts. 

“Your sister won’t be going anywhere”, Lena said. “There’s a barrier around the town, not allowing any vampire to leave.” 

Kara pulled her shoulder back. The knowledge of being trapped causing her walls to go up. “Why are you stopping us from leaving?” 

Lena chuckled. “It’s not my doing, believe me. I would want nothing more than to keep vampires away from Midvale. All of this is out of my control.”

Kara eyed her suspiciously, confusion written all over her face. 

“I’m going to help you find your sister. If that’s okay?” 

Kara’s mood changed, elation emerging in blue eyes. “Yes, please. I just want my sister back.” 

“Very well”, Lena nodded. “You’ll be staying with me.” 

“What do you get out of this?” Distrust appeared in Kara’s eyes and Lena couldn’t blame her. 

Shrugging, Lena locked eyes. “I’m hoping you’ll return the favor and help me.” 

“Help you with what?” 

“Come with me and I’ll explain”, she gestured for the blonde to follow. 

“What about the body?” 

Lena looked down at the body. “I know someone that can take care of it.” 

==

The moment she set eyes on the Luthor manor; Kara felt a tingling sensation on the back of her head. It was like a whisper, memories trying to push forward but unable to reach her. Goosebumps erupted on her arms and something hard formed in the back of her throat. It was like her body was trying to tell her something, but her mind hadn’t caught up. 

“Are you okay?”

Kara blinked, pushing away her emotions, not wanting to give anything away. “Sorry, I haven’t eaten. It’s starting to get to me.” 

“I have some blood inside.” Lena led her further towards the manor. 

Every step she took, it was like shadows of her past were following her. Everything called out to her, screaming at her to remember. When she stepped inside the manor, it was like she was transferred back in time. 

“I haven’t had time to redecorate”, Lena said, watching her reaction. 

“It’s nice, it reminds me of when I was first turned”, Kara looked around in awe. It brought her a sense of nostalgia. She often wondered about her human life. Wishing she could remember. 

“Take a seat”, Lena offered and disappeared. 

However, Kara stayed standing, her eyes trailing the details of the house. Picking up a frame, it was a photo of the Original Family. By the clothing they wore, Kara assumed the photo was taken in the early 1900’s. The three members of the Original Family stood next to each other. She briefly paid attention to Lex and Lillian before her eyes landed on Lena. 

Kara felt emotions tap her ribcage, letting her know how excited she was to see Lena in a dress. She traced Lena’s figure with her eyes, not being able to understand how someone could be so stunning. Hearing noise, Kara set the frame down and turned to Lena. The Original handed her a blood bag. 

“Oh I don’t – “

“That’s deer blood”, Lena clarified. 

Staring down at the blood bag, Kara let out a breath of relief. She really was hungry and didn’t have the patience to explain to an Original her blood preference. So, she was relieved when Lena understood immediately. Smiling gratefully, Kara tore the bag open and began drinking. 

“So tell me, what’s the deal with you and your sister?” 

Kara sighed heavily, hating having to talk about Alex but she needed to gain Lena’s trust. “She turned her humanity off.” 

Lena’s hard exterior faded, making way for light edges. It looked natural on the brunette. So natural, Kara wondered if this softer side of Lena was actually the true Lena, while other side, full of rough edges, was the mask she wore. 

“So, what I saw in the woods, that’s not the real her?” 

Kara slowly shook her head. “Alex is caring and loving. She’s fiercely protective of me but she would never hurt anyone. This Alex, I don’t know this Alex.” 

“I know all about that”, Lena whispered, looking lost in thought. “Well, Midvale is a small town, there aren’t many places she can hide. It won’t be hard to find her. The faster, the better.” 

“You mentioned needing my help, what exactly do you need from me?” 

When Lena had offered to help, she had been suspicious, and rightfully so. Vampires weren’t really known for being team players. They weren’t pack members like wolves. Vampires looked out only for themselves, nobody else, and if help was offered, there was always a catch. If she was being honest, Kara was afraid. Afraid of what the Original vampire might ask of her. 

However, her love for Alex, overrode any fears she might have. She wanted her sister back. She knew if she could get Alex in a room, she could talk some sense into her. She could get her sister to turn on her humanity. 

“Soon, vampires from around the world are going to flock to Midvale”, Lena started, a heavy look appearing on her face. “Most of them because of the towns energy but others, because they want to wake up my brother.” 

Kara sat down. She remembered hearing about Lex disappearance. Many thought he had gone into hiding, but nothing was ever really known. There were stories whispered among the vampires about Lex. About his power. His lack of empathy and his sadistic mind. There were some vampires that admired him. They thought Lex could bring them to new heights, bring vampires glory. Others, like Kara and Alex, were glad he had vanished. 

“For a hundred and eight years this town has been guarded by some of the most powerful witches and warlocks, but it seems like they have a plan of their own and lifted the protective barrier. Now any vampire can come in”, Lena gritted, obviously upset over it. “I can think of a dozen vampires wanting to free my brother. I need to keep them away.”

“Where’s your brother now?” 

“In the cemetery, the Luthor mausoleum to be precise.”

“I don’t understand, if you want your brother gone, why not kill him in his sleep?”

Lena let out a bitter laugh. “Trust me, if I could, I would. It’s not that simple.” 

Kara always thought she was a good judge of character and her gut told her Lena had good intentions. Besides, the thought of spending more time with Lena thrilled her. There was no denying she was very attracted to Lena. 

“I say we have a deal. You help me find Alex and I’ll help you with Lex.”

“Fantastic.” 

==

Eight years ago, Lena returned to Midvale after being away for a hundred years. She never wanted to return but when J’onn, the most powerful warlock on the planet, personally went looking for her, Lena took notice. He had told her about a shift, a change that would soon arrive at Midvale and as much as she wanted to continue running, hiding away in every corner of the world, Lena recognized she was being a coward. 

Lex was her brother, her responsibility. 

So, she put this town and the entire world above her feelings. Lena returned with a heavy heart and was welcomed by memories full of pain. The instinct to flee had been strong and it was for that reason she visited Lex on her first day back. She needed to see the threat so she wouldn’t be tempted to run in the morning. Seeing him, after years of pretending he didn’t exist, ignited a heat in her stomach that spread through her like wild fire and she almost punched him in his face. 

It was then she understood, with perfect clarity, that she would never be free of him. 

The Luthor mausoleum appeared straight ahead and Lena felt her anxieties rise, coming out in full force from their hiding places. The mausoleum was made out of granite, four pillars in the front, with the gold letter ‘L’ standing out against the black exterior. 

“That’s very impressive.” Kara whistled beside her.  
“Mother always liked the best. We used to hide relishes or weapons in there, back when the world was different”, Lena said and pushed open the solid bronze door. 

The interior of the mausoleum was just as impressive as the exterior. The floor and walls are a white granite, a contrast to the exterior, making the inside bright and welcoming. Jewelry, paintings, and sculptures decorated every inch of the mausoleum. The right side of the mausoleum serving as a wall crypt and in the center of the room, four caskets laid. One for each member of the Luthor family. 

“Who are they?” Kara was looking at the names on the wall. 

“Men and women who were loyal to Lex and mother. My family would promise them immortality but instead Lex killed them when he no longer had any use for them. Mother liked to bury them here, in order to display them like trophies”, Lena shook her head at her family’s heartless ways. 

She scanned the names, her eyes landing on Maxwell Lord. Lord had been loyal to Lillian. Far too loyal. And all he had to show for it was his named carved to a casket. Lena would pity him, if he hadn’t been such an asshole when he was alive. Walking away from the wall of shame, she led Kara to where the four caskets laid, stopping by the one that Lex currently occupied. Opening it up, Lex laid there with a dagger through his chest. His skin was grey, veins standing out.

“This is my brother”, she sighed, something thick stuck in her throat at seeing Lex again. 

“What’s with the dagger?” 

“The dagger is the reason he’s in this state.”

Kara tilted her head before pointing at Lex. “So, you are telling me, all anyone has to do is remove the dagger, and he wakes up?” 

“Precisely.” 

Blue eyes widen, startled at the information. “I see why you’re so worried.” 

“Within days, Midvale is going to be crowded with vampires. I will need you to help keep this town safe”, Lena closed the casket, not wanting to stare at her brother any longer. 

“I thought you wanted me to help you guard Lex.” Kara was looking at her with questioning eyes. 

“I do, until the Arias’s pack gets here. After they arrive, they will be guarding Lex’s casket.” 

Lena had called Sam this morning, informing her of the situation in Midvale. Sam had been quick to offer help, along with her pack. Werewolves were known to hate vampires, an old rivalry going back centuries. However, Sam was an old friend, a friendship forming between them when Lena saved Ruby from a vampire attack. Ever since she saved Ruby, Sam vowed to repay her back. At first, it was because of some sense of duty, but over the years, Lena liked to think it was because they were friends, willing to help each other whenever it was needed. 

“Werewolves?” There was no hiding the shock from Kara’s voice. “Don’t they hate us?” 

“Not all of them”, she muttered under her breath, knowing full well Kara would be able to hear it. “Sam is an old friend.” 

Kara lowered her gaze, her neck stiffened, and she gulped. Lena recognized the action for what it was. A reminder of when Kara would get jealous whenever Lena had to drink blood from someone else. The blonde would always get stiff, her jaw hard as she tried not to let her jealousy overtake her. It was as if time hadn’t passed and Lena touched her chest at the memory. 

“Is she…like…. an ex or something?” Kara trailed her finger over the casket, trying to look nonchalant, while sneaking peeks at Lena’s reaction. 

Lena kept her face neutral, not wanting to give anything away. As much as Lena wanted there to be more, there couldn’t. Lena had to keep things professional, for everyone’s safety. Even though every part of her wanted to pull Kara into a kiss and feel perfect soft lips against her own. 

“No, not an ex. Just a good friend”, Lena caught the small smile that formed on Kara’s face. The answer suddenly making the blonde very chipper. 

“Great! I’ve always wanted to meet a wolf. Alex always warned me to stay away. Saying a werewolf bite was deadly, is it true?” 

“Very much so. It can’t kill an Original, but it’s a real pain as the poison works through our blood stream. A regular vampire though, would die from a bite”, Lena said, pausing for a second, not knowing if she should ask the next question, wanting to maintain some emotional distance but also wanting to learn more about Kara’s new life. “Your sister, are you guys blood related?” 

“No. She uh – “, Kara inhaled deeply before lowering her gaze. “She found me, after I became a vampire. When she found me, I had no memory. All I knew was my name”, Kara’s tone became heavy, a deep frown forming on her face. “But she helped me. Taught me everything I know”, the blonde smiled, bringing her eyes back to Lena. “We traveled together. Stayed together. I don’t know anything but Alex”, she whispered, eyes full of love and longing. “She was all I had for years. She became more than a friend, she became family. She’s my sister, even if we don’t share the same blood.” 

Lena stayed quiet, feeling like a hand was squeezing her heart. Gripping with full force, wanting Lena to experience the same pain Kara must have. Originally, she had offered to help Kara find Alex because she loved the blonde and would do anything for her but hearing about the bond Kara shared with Alex, she felt like she owed it to Alex. She wasn’t sure how she could thank Alex for being there for Kara, when she couldn’t, but she figured this was a good way to start. 

“I’m glad you had her”, she said, hoping Kara didn’t catch the way her voice broke. 

“Me too”, Kara’s eyes shined with happiness. 

Against her better judgment, she stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Let’s go find her.”


End file.
